The Angelina Complex
by AHHHHmandax3
Summary: I, Molly Granger, have had a crush on Fred Weasley since I was a first year and even though he's my best friend, I still have to vie for his attention against none other than Angelina Johnson. What does she have that I don't? Oh yeah, everything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fishpops and Rubber Wands

"Hermione! Bugger off!" I screamed, grabbing the bright orange cloth back from her pale hands. She exhaled an exasperated whimper. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, creating the oh so famous "Hermione Death Glare," that I've seen ten trillion times.

"I am trying to do the wash, since you refuse to, thank you very much!" Hermione spat at me. She quickly snatched the orange fabric from my hands once again, placing it into the laundry basket she was carrying.

"Ugh. Don't you have a book to read?" I asked. I knew that would get her good. She _hates_ when people, especially me, point out that she's... well, a nerd.

"Molly! I hate it when you-!" Hermione was quickly stopped by the shaking of the ceiling fan above us. The glass bulbs began clinking into each other, and the fan started to spin faster and faster. "And you know what! We can't even fight with one another!" she exclaimed, glowering at the fan. It stopped suddenly as she turned back to me.

Every time my sister and I fought, the fan would threaten to fall, or the windows would open and shut, the lawn mower even started up once, but I guess that's what happens when you have twin teenage witches in the house.

"Just don't touch my things." I told her.

"Molly! Why won't you let me wash your Holyhead Harpies shirt? We have to pack tonight, incase you've forgotten..."

"How could I forget? That's all you've been muttering about for days! 'I'm going to see Ron! I'm going to see Ron!' you're so lovesick, it's ridiculous!" I retorted.

Got her again! Hermione _hates_ when I make fun of her little crush on Ron Weasley.

My sister's face turned bright red and she tossed the laundry basket at me. "You do your own wash, then!" she grumbled.

"Aguamenti!" I cheered, pointing my wand at the laundry basket. "All done." I grinned.

Hermione whipped around and gave me her death glare once more. "Molly!" she groaned. "You know you're not supposed to use magic outside of school!"

"Hermione, relax." I told her. "If the ministry asks, I'll tell them it was you."

My sister's jaw dropped to the floor. "You will not!"

"Chill out. I was kidding!"

Hermione grabbed the basket from me and strode off. I knew she was pissed, but I was just having a bit of fun.

After Hermione strode off, I headed towards my bedroom, quietly seeking the satisfaction of my own quiet room. We'd be leaving for the Burrow the next morning and I knew I only had a few more hours of having my own room to myself. That is the one thing I hate about Hogwarts. I can't stand having to share a room with about eight other girls, with no privacy, no silence, just chaos twenty four/seven.

I sat in front of my vanity mirror, playing with my long curly blonde hair. If Hermione walked in at this very second and asked me what I was doing, I would have lied and said that I was putting it up to clean when in all actuality I was trying to find a new look for Fred. If Hermione knew that I'd been crushing on the infamous Weasley twin since first year, she'd never let me live it down.

It was then, while I was fiddling with my hair, that I had noticed how much Hermione and I aren't alike anymore. When we were younger, we were perfecty identical in every way imaginable. We looked alike, acted alike, dressed alike, you name it: we did it together. Ever since Hogwarts started, it changed everything. I started getting prettier and more popular while Hermione started to become more secluded and bookworm-ish. Our mum had told me to take her under my wing and help her out, but Hermione won't have it. She's perfectly happy with her books and well, I'm perfectly happy with my friends.

My sister and I don't even look alike anymore. She inherited my dad's uncontrollable brown frizz, while I inherited my mum's perfect blonde curls. I got the big blue eyes, she got the small brown ones. While the list of our differences got longer, the similarities got smaller. I couldn't place an exact date or time that we changed so much, it just kind of happened. Sometimes I wish she was still my best friend like when we were younger, but due to certain circumstance, that's not going to happen.

"Molly! Time for dinner!" I heard our mum yell from downstairs. I quickly shook my hair down from whatever crazy style I had put it in at the vanity and hopped downstairs.

My parents and Hermione were already sitting at the table when I got down there. They were "Oohing and Ahhing," at some homework assignment that she'd done. I rolled my eyes and took my seat across from my dad like I always did.

Whenever Hermione and I were going back to school, my mum always made meatloaf, mashed potatoes and yams. It was sort of a going away tradition at the Granger home. Why my mother picked meatloaf, I'll never know, but it was quite comforting.

"Do you two have all of your things packed?" my father asked.

"I'm almost done." I replied as I was savoring the tasty yams in my mouth.

"I had everything packed yesterday." little miss perfect announced.

Once again my parents congratulated her on being responsible and punctual.

"Are they coming through the fireplace again?" my mother asked. She hated when the Weasley clan flooed into their spotless living room, spraying soot everywhere.

"No, Mr. Weasley is apparating here tomorrow morning and he's going to apparate back with us." I explained.

"Did you pack your toothbrushes?" my father continued.

"Yes, dad." I sighed. I wish my parents weren't dentists.

The rest of dinner consisted of my father being nervous about tomorrow's travel plans and my mother questioning whether we had all of our dental supplies packed. "Explain splinching again, Hermione?" my father kept asking. He wasn't convinced that apparating was the safest way of Wizard travel.

I grew to hate leaving my parents' home. My mother cries, my father tries to comfort her while she cries, Hermione starts to cry and it just ends up being a huge mess. The four of us stood in the backyard, as my father didn't want Mr. Weasley to apparate inside the house. He was frightened that Mr. Weasley would accidentally land on the vase my father retrieved from Egypt twenty years ago.

I gripped the handle of my trunk tightly as I heard the weeping coming from my sister and my mother. I absolutely hate when they do this. I feel so awkward, just standing there while they cry and hug. My dad and I exchange awkward glances at one another while a faint popping noise is heard.

I have never been so happy to hear someone apparate before.

"Hiya, Molly! Hermione!" Mr Weasley greeted with a happy grin.

I stepped forward to hug the old Wizard as two more _pops_ echoed Mr. Weasley's.

"Fred! George!" I cheered, racing to the twin boys that had just appeared in my backyard. I held my arms out, excitedly to hug my two best friends when George stopped me.

"Not so fast, Molly dear," George cocked his eyebrow at me.

I looked at the two boys, they each had their arms crossed in front of them, staring daggers at me while smiles creeped upon their faces.

"What did I do now?" I rolled my eyes.

"FishPops?" Fred asked. "This great idea you've been brewing over all Summer has been _FishPops_?"

"Yeah, when you suck on them, you magically turn into a fish for thirty seconds." I explained.

"FishPops? What the Devil is a FishPop?" I heard my dad mutter to my mum.

I turned around to my father. "It's a novelty item, dad, you wouldn't understand it."

"Well, are you two ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione and I.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Hermione cooed,

"See you at Christmas." I told them.

"Nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs. Granger!" The Weasley's bid their farewells.

Hermione and I grabbed onto Mr. Weasley while Fred and George took our trunks.

A little tug behind the bellybutton, a blur of color and low and behold, The Burrow.

The Burrow is a truly magical place. The rooms are always filled with laughter and the kitchen always smells of fresh baked apple turnovers. There are always giggling Garden Gnomes peeking out from behind the pink and purple Tulips that Mrs. Weasley plants every Spring. Busted broomsticks litter the yard, basking in the glow of the warm Summer sun. Mr. Weasley's work shed leans to the right a bit, as if it's also trying to be included in the loveliness that is the Weasleys. To most people, this place looks like a dump, but to me, it looks like home.

For the next few days, Fred, George and I had been mulling over new products for their mail order business. Apparently, my FishPop idea wasn't as great as I had originally thought. I hadn't even thought about the hazardous effects if something went wrong with them. I can only imagine a room full of fish kids flopping on the floor without any water. Thankfully, Fred and George thought all of this through for me before any effort had been put into production.

Rubber wands had been my next idea. I got the idea from the Muggle novelty, Rubber Pencils. Mr. Weasley was fascinated at the fact that Muggles laughed at writing utensils made of rubber. He was also all for the idea whereas Fred and George had their doubts. "What sort of pranks can you pull with a Rubber Wand?" they asked me over and over. My answer was always something along the lines of "You can replace their real wand with the rubber one and when they go to class, they'll seem like a complete git."

"What sort of prank is that?" George asked. "MollyPop, we're onto bigger and better pranks!"

"Yeah, we're adults now." Fred sniggered.

"Whatever. Can you not call me MollyPop?" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you help us come up with _good_ ideas?" George said in a cocky manner that made me want to punch him in the gut.

"-Before we're fifty?" Fred continued for his brother. They laughed at each other's jokes while I stared daggers at them.

"Okay, what about... uhh... a bouquet of flowers that turns into licorice?" I came up with the idea off of the top of my head.

"What?" George asked. "That's not a prank."

"No, but think about it... a nice boy, giving his girlfriend a bouquet of beautiful flowers... and then when she touches it, it'll burst into licorice and pepper imps." I replied, receiving blank stares from the boys. "It's romantic!"

"Yeah, let's put that into the 'Maybe' pile." George told me.

This conversation literally went on for hours. We bounced ideas off of each other like they were rubber. The boys wanted to get some new products together by the time school started. Usually the first couple weeks of Hogwarts meant big business for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The Skiving Snackbox, which comes with Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge and Nosebleed Nougats, which are sweets that make the eater sick, is the most popular product at the beginning of the year. Every kid in Hogwarts wants to be prepared for when they're hit with a pop quiz.

The twins are rather brilliant with all of their ideas. I try and help them think of new things as much as I can, but apparently, I'm not that creative. I mean, come on, I thought turning into a fish would be fun!

The next few days at the Burrow, everyone was buzzing about the arrival of Harry Potter. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop cooking and Ginny and Hermione wouldn't stop cleaning. Whenever someone ate something we shouldn't have or messed up a room, we were at the mercy of Mrs. Weasley's wrath. Which is actually more terrible than it sounds. Ron drank some Pumpkin Juice that Mrs. Weasley had just brewed and she went off like a firecracker. I had never heard an elderly woman use so many cuss words in my life!

The morning Harry was to arrive, Mrs. Weasley was rushing about the kitchen making last minute preparations. She decided to make Harry six mince meat pies incase he looks "under fed." Well, we _all_ look under fed to Mrs. Weasley, but Harry especially, wasn't getting enough food. Fred, George and I sat at the kitchen table, eating a late breakfast while their mum was fussing about the kitchen.

"Mum, can I have more toast?" George asked with his mouth already full of toast.

"No, what if Harry's hungry when he arrives?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well, he's got two vats of Pumpkin Juice, six mince pies, four tubs of chocolate pudding and about eight loaves of bread to eat, mum." Fred sneered.

"Oh! That reminds me! I should make him some homemade potato salad..." Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at the sack of potatoes in the broken down, filled to the brim pantry and eight potatoes started to peel themselves.

"I reckon I look underfed." George sniggered. "What do you think, Molly?"

I giggled into my oatmeal but didn't say anything. I heard how angry Mrs. Weasley had gotten at Ron and I did not want to be the brunt of one of her arguments.

"Quidditch this year's going to be rough." Fred changed the subject.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Hermione decided to wash my Holyhead Harpies shirt and now we're going to have bad luck all season!"

"What did she go and do that for?" George wore a face of annoyance for my sister and I wished that she was there to see it herself.

"Because it was _dirty_ and _smelly_." I rolled my eyes. "Do we even have a captain yet?"

"Angelina Johnson." Fred grinned.

Oh no. I said to myself. Ugh! I have been secretly battling Angelina Johnson for Fred's attention since I was a first year. Her being Quidditch Captain definately puts her in the lead. I really have a complex over Angelina. Especially since Fred asked her to the Yule Ball last year. Every time I see her, I try and find things that people hate about her and I fail every time. Really, she's gorgeous, a fantastic Quidditch player and she's got the most amazing personality to boot. She's smart, she's funny, she always has the right things to say, she's caring and compassionate. And ugh... it makes me sick.

Most of the time, I'm wondering how I can even compete with that, but then I look at Fred and I remember. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met. He's hilarious, a genius, he always knows the right things to say, he's caring and loving...

And see! They belong together. Ugh!

"What? Why Angelina? How do you know?" I could feel my face flushing red as I spoke.

"She Owled me about two days ago." Fred answered.

"What? Why are _you_ getting Owls from _Angelina Johnson_?" I actually had to remind myself who I was talking about and where I was before my jealousy completely shot through the roof.

"Wow, MollyPop, take it easy." George sounded confused.

"She just Owled me to tell me that she got the spot of Captain this year." Fred confessed, "Oh and to tell us that we should be practicing."

"I absolutely _despise_ Angelina." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked.

"A bit easy on the eyes, isn't she, brother?" George grinned.

"Ugh, you know, sometimes you boys can be... so... ugh... _boys!_" I exclaimed, getting up from the table and running upstairs.

"Molly! Harry's about to arrive!" Ginny squealed excitedly when I passed her on the stairs. Her face was absolutely glowing when she said his name. I have to admit, it was quite adorable. On the other hand, I was in no mood to be pestered by Ginny's cute little crush on Harry Potter.

I smiled at her politely and rolled my eyes when I turned my back, continuing my way up to the room that Hermione, Ginny and I shared while we stayed at the Burrow.

I walked in to find Hermione sending Ron's Owl, Pig out the window. It's quite normal to find Hermione sending letters home, but when I opened the door, she immediately flushed red and turned to face me as if she'd just been caught doing something wrong.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked me as I stood frozen in the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing?" I retorted, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"I asked you first." Hermione shot back.

"Whatever." I replied, walking over to the cot that Mrs. Weasley had laid out for me. I completely ignored my weird sister as I began searching my trunk for my Quidditch gear.

"Are you and the boys playing a game?" Hermione's voice was shaky, but I pushed it out of my mind. She was probably doing something dumb, like trying to hide the fact that she'd gotten a 98% on an exam, because people who get 98 percents are failures.  
>"No, actually. I'm practicing." I replied simply.<p>

"You know, if you studied as much as you prepared for Quidditch, you could have grades like me."

"Ugh, Hermione, will you stop? I didn't come up here to fight with you, I came up here to get my Quidditch things." I frowned.

Downstairs, I heard Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny roaring with excitement.

"Harry must be here." Hermione said. "We should go downstairs."

"Good." I replied, suddenly getting struck with an idea.

"Wipe that stupid grin off of your face." Hermione told me as she walked out the door.

"Wipe that stupid hair off of your head!" I yelled after her.

I didn't even care that Hermione was being her usual stuck up self. I had the most brilliant idea to make me the most brilliant Quidditch player ever. That'll show miss captain Angelina who's really the better woman.

I walked downstairs with a smug expression on my face. I was so excited, my plan was definately going to work.

"Heya Molly!" Harry greeted, pulling me into an embrace.

"Hey Harry! It's so good to see you! Umm... do you mind if I ask you a favor?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Of Broken Noses and Insane Sisters.

After lunch, in which Mrs. Weasley practically shoved food down Harry's throat, Harry and I decided to take a walk through the orchard out back. The sun was shining through the trees, making the Earth seem to glow in the wake of our footsteps. The apples were already falling, littering our path. It was a beautiful day and the fresh smell of the orchard made it even more gorgeous.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"I need your help." I told him. I couldn't seem to make eye contact, this was a very touchy subject to talk about. I couldn't even talk about it with my best friends or sister for that matter, so talking about it with someone who was "just a friend," was a little awkward. I told myself that Harry was a man with all the answers; and that he was. The Boy Who Lived seemed to have all the problem solving skills that no one else had. He was a clever wizard and I was sure he could help me.

My jealousy over Angelina Johnson seemed to have spiked over the last day. All I could think about was how I could compete with a Quidditch genius like her, or how I could be prettier than her and still rock an ugly Quidditch uniform. Quidditch seemed to be the common factor with all my problems, so that's where I should start.

"I need you to help me train for the Quidditch season." I confessed.

"Quidditch season?" Harry questioned. "You always make the team, why wouldn't you this year?"

"Angelina Johnson is the new Captain."

"Yeah." Harry beamed. "It's going to be brilliant!"

"I need to be better than her." I side glanced at Harry to see that he was giving me a confused look. "I mean, I want to be better than her at Quidditch... you know... to, uh step up my game a bit." I smiled nervously.

"Is this about Fred?" Harry asked.

I felt the blood rush to my face. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Harry gave me a knowing smile. "Molly, it's completely obvious."

"Really?"

"Almost has obvious as Hermione's crush on Ron." Harry answered, "What is it with you Granger girls falling for Weasley boys?"

"Must be the water." I joked, suddenly feeling less nervous around Harry. "So you'll help me?"

"Of course I will." Harry grinned. "and we'll start as soon as we get to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I was so happy that my Angelina problems were starting to be solved. Now I just had to look better than her and be smarter than her and funnier. Oh, and I have to come up with better ideas for the boys' shop.

Fish pops, really, what was I thinking?

Harry and I continued our walk through the Orchard with smiles on our faces. He confided in me that this was most he'd been outside all Summer. I was shocked, but remembering who he had to live with for the greater part of the holiday, I thought better of my retort.

Though we were in the Orchard, if you looked up you could see the highest part of the Burrow towering over the small apple trees. I could see one of the twins standing in the window. Fred? Maybe George. I waved and whoever it was waved back. I just hoped it wasn't the ghoul from the attic.

"Race you back to the house!" I told Harry.

"Go for it." he grinned.

I bolted away from the spot where we stood as fast as I could. The apple trees became a blur as I ran my fastest through them. The wind cooled my face as I ran and made my hair a complete fly-a-way mess.

Harry's thumping trots were coming up behind me faster than I thought they would. I quickened my pace, the Burrow was coming closer and closer. I looked back at Harry for a second and

**BAM!**

I blacked out for a second and when I came to, I was laying on the Weasley's lawn. I felt only a little twinge of pain in my nose, thankfully, but I was too curious as to who or what I ran into to bother with it. The mystery was soon to be solved when I heard Hermione's screeching hollers.

"Molly! What is your problem! Did you not see me walking!" I stood up to see my sister's red flushed face giving me the death glare I was so accustomed to.

I rolled my eyes "No, Hermione, actually, I didn't." I told her honestly. I had closed my eyes for a split second and all of a sudden she was standing over me and I was laying on the ground.

"Of course you didn't! You never pay attention to anything!" she yelled.

"Hermione, calm down." Harry stood to my defense. "We were racing, she didn't notice."

"Of course you'd take her side!" Hermione stormed off into the Orchard from which Harry and I just came.

"I wish I had a normal sister!" I muttered, running into the house.

When I had stepped into Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, I noticed that I couldn't smell the fresh baked apple turnovers anymore. I pushed the thought out of my head, remembering the small twinge of pain across my nose. _I must have just bumped it too hard._ I told myself as I passed through the kitchen, heading for the staircase. I was about to go see what Fred and George were up to. They'd been too quiet today and I hoped they weren't coming up with new ideas without me.

Fred stopped me on the way to the stairs. He gave me strange look as he ran his thumb across my upper lip.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frozen. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Molly, your nose is bleeding." he said "What the hell happened?"  
>"Oh.." I grumbled, furrowing my brow at the memory. "Harry and I were racing and I ran into Hermione." I got nervous when I saw Fred pulling his wand out of his back pocket. I still felt like I couldn't move, it seemed that I was paralyzed even though I was just running several seconds before.<p>

"Do you trust me?" he asked. He pointed his wand in my face and at that moment, I had no idea what to say. I don't normally take a tendency to trust people who are pointing their wands at me.

"What? Fred, what are you going to do?" I was absolutely horrified.

"I'm going to try and fix your nose." he explained.

"Uh... go for it?" I wasn't sure if I should let him do this or go straight to Mrs. Weasley.

"_Repairo!_ Fred yelled with his wand still pointed at my nose.

Two loud cracks, a bolt of pain, a pint of blood and my screaming caused a crowd to accumulate in the Weasley's family room. I was in so much pain I couldn't even comprehend who was talking or yelling for that matter.

"What have you done!" I think it was Mrs. Weasley who yelled; it could have been Hermione.

"I tried to fix her nose!" Fred said defensively.

"What was wrong with it?" Ron asked through all the madness.

Everything started to go blurry and I started to feel really, really tired. I closed my eyes to satisfy my body's urgent need for sleep and I blacked out for the second time in one day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Pumpkin Head

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter cute, funny and serious all at the same time, haha. Tell me if I did a good job? Reviews are greatly appreciated (as well as constructive criticism). And thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I love it! Enjoy!**

I woke to the smell of cooking turkey and coffee being brewed before I even opened my eyes. I was hungry, but the bed I was laying in was so warm, I snuggled deeper into the mattress, never wanting to leave. I re-thought the day's events and remembered that my nose was broken and that I blacked out twice.

_Not good_ I thought to myself _and definitely not cute._

I pulled the blanket tighter around me and burrowed my head further into the pillow. My body felt heavy and I wasn't about to put massive amounts of effort into moving if I could just stay in bed and sleep the day away.

I started drifting back into unconsciousness when I felt something cold flutter across my wrist, pulling my whole arm out from under the pillows where it was safely tucked away. The cold spot then ran up my arm and I was jerked awake.

"Ginny! You scared the daylights out of me! What are you doing!"

Ginny Weasley was standing over me with my arm in her hand. She had a perplexed look upon her face as she stared at me.

"You startled me!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you were going to wake up!"

"Well what were you doing?"

"Mum told me to check on you so I was checking your pulse!"

"Ginny, why on Earth would I be dead?" I sat up and I quickly regretted it. My entire face ached with a burning pain that I didn't recognize from anywhere. It seemed to emit from the very center of my head and I wished I had never challenged Harry to that race. "Ughh! Why does my face hurt?"

"Well, you _did_ break your nose earlier." Ginny giggled. "And Fred _did_ try and fix it."

"I'm guessing he failed." I retorted.

"Oh yeah." Ginny smiled. "But mum fixed it. She said you should feel fine in a day or so... and that the swelling will go down in a few hours."

"Swelling? What swelling!" I exclaimed, attempting to feel my face. The second I touched it, the burning pain multiplied and I almost screamed.

"Molly, your face is about as big as a pumpkin..." Ginny whispered, as if other people would hear. I wasn't worried about people hearing, I was more preoccupied with the fact that people would see.

"What? No! What if Fred sees!" I automatically went into freak out mode on the poor unsuspecting Ginny.

"Fred?" Ginny questioned. "Fred did this to you!"

I calmed down almost immediately. "He did, didn't he?"

"Yes..." Ginny replied hesitantly. "...Molly, you're scaring me."

"Oh, sorry." I told her.

"Anyway, I suspect that dinner's ready." she stared at me with such a confused look on her face.

Ginny was right about dinner being ready. I swear the Weasleys have a sixth sense when it comes to food. Once, during my third year, I was sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Fred and George and out of nowhere the boys said 'Food trolley's almost here!' and not even thirty seconds after, the little witch poked her head into the compartment and asked if we'd like to purchase something. It was pretty wild.

Everyone was already crowded around the little kitchen table, digging into the mashed potatoes and stabbing at their turkey. The boys were chatting away about Quidditch, as usual, while Mrs. Weasley butted in every few minutes with a 'Ronald! Do not speak with your mouth full!' or a 'George! Do not reach across the table like that!' I watched everyone for a minute before I made my presence known and I wished as hard as I could that my family was exactly like this.

"Hello!" I greeted rather nervously.

Ginny had gone ahead of me and had already made both her and I plates full of food. She had cleared a place next to her for me. I was grateful for that as my whole body was aching at that point just from walking down the stairs.

A gaggle of cackles emanated from the boys as soon as I entered the kitchen. Ron was laughing with food in his mouth and I could see it perfectly. I cringed at him, making the boys laugh louder.

"Hello there, pumpkin head!" George laughed.

"I told you." Ginny mouthed to me.

I noticed that Fred was smirking a bit, but wasn't laughing along with his rowdy brothers. Harry and Hermione were giggling together, but I could tell that they weren't trying to do any real harm to my self esteem.

"Alright! Enough! Molly has had a very rough day!" Mrs. Weasley barked, making every single snigger and cackle stop at once.

"Thank you." I muttered to Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, what exact spell did you use?" Hermione asked while she stared at my misshapen face.

"Reparo! What do you think?" Fred sounded irritated while he answered my sister.

Then again, he was speaking to Hermione and just looking at her is enough to irritate even the calmest of people.

"No, no, no!" Hermione retorted. "In _Standard Book of Spells: Volume Four_ it says never to use the repair spell for broken bones!"

"Obviously." I heard Ron snort.

"Can we not talk about this? Fred made a mistake and it's done with now." I shot at Hermione.

There was an awkward silence in which I used to try and shovel some food into my mouth. Every time I tried to chew, it hurt my cheeks, which then made the burning feeling in my face increase.

Thank God Mrs. Weasley made mashed potatoes.

I kept my eyes on my dinner plate as the rest of the family shared awkward dinner conversation. Mr. Weasley spoke of his day at work and told us how this man called Cattermole keeps stealing his office supplies. I thought this was rather funny and questioned why Wizards had to have their own office supplies. Couldn't they just say "Accio Pencil" and a pencil would show up in their hands, just like that?

Mr. Weasley told me that what I had mentioned is exactly how Cattermole keeps getting his grubby little hands on Mr. Weasley's things. Apparently, when you "accio" something, it takes the object from another person. So, after all Cattermole has no idea he's stealing, which is why Mr. Weasley cannot confront him about it.

I wanted to laugh at Mr. Weasley's story, but even attempting to laugh hurt. I glanced at Fred, who looked away immediately. I wondered slightly if he was staring at my ugly pumpkin shaped face.

_Not good._ I told myself. _I bet Angelina's face is perfectly normal_.

After dinner, Ginny, Hermione and I helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. I washed the table while Hermione and Ginny washed the dishes and Mrs. Weasley put the leftovers away.

I couldn't help but notice Hermione acting strangely. She seemed nervous and distant, as if she were worried about something. Every time she had a second in between cleaning plates, she'd glance out the window. When she didn't see anything of much importance, she'd put on a disappointed face and go back to her chore.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She put the plates in one big stack on the kitchen counter and side glanced at me as if I were the crazy one.

"You keep looking out the window." I stated. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm not _looking_ for anything." she replied nonchalantly. "I just like the view."

Ginny and I shared knowing looks, but we quickly went back to our jobs in fear of Hermione's wrath. If she saw us, you bet your bottom dollar that she'd throw a hissy fit that I was in no mood to deal with.

After I'd cleaned the table and the counters off, I had taken the job of sweeping the kitchen. As I was sweeping, I was in direct line of Hermione's strange manner. She had looked out the window about five or six more times since I'd said something.

"Hermione! What is wrong?" I finally burst out. She was starting to make me nervous.

"_Nothing is wrong!_" she hissed. "I don't know what _your_ problem is! Leave me alone!" She stormed out of the kitchen, her bushy hair bobbed in her wake.

Ginny and I shared the same look we did before and shrugged it off.

"She's probably thinking about all the tests she could fail." Ginny giggled.

I attempted to laugh with Ginny but my face hurt so bad.

As I was walking upstairs to the boys' room, I passed Hermione coming downstairs in a huff.

"Move out of my way!" she growled. I stood to the side to let her pass me and when she did, I could have swore she was crying. I almost went to console her, but remembered the way she'd been acting towards me lately and decided against it.

That must have made me a terrible sister, but I didn't feel like dealing with her today.

I followed the loud explosions and the foul smells to Fred and George's room. I stopped at the door momentarily and yelled "Incoming!" before I actually went inside.

"How's it going, MollyPop?" George asked. The two of them were hovering over something on their desk that I noticed was emitting a bright purple smoke. The twins were wearing safety goggles and gloves, making me wonder whether I should have dressed more appropriately. They could have been dealing with plutonium and radiation for all I knew.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, stepping hesitantly forward to get a better look.

"You might want these." Fred tossed me a pair of goggles.

"And these." George handed me a pair of gloves.

I suited up and leaned in to see what they were doing- or attempting to do.

"We are constructing a calming draught." Fred explained.

"Good, give some to Hermione, will you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Got the big sister blues, eh?" George took some sort of purple liquid out of a mini cauldron they had set up on their desk and dropped it into the cauldron that the purple smoke was coming out of.

"I suppose." I said. My voice was drowned out by another loud explosion. "AH! Do you guys know what you're doing?"

"Not particularly." Fred answered.

"So how do you know when you've got an effective draught?"

"We test it on Hermione." George smirked.

"Or unsuspecting first years." Fred shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at them, those two are geniuses, but they haven't got a clue about anything.

For the next few minutes, George kept adding the purple solution into whatever was already in their cauldron. Every time he did, there was a series of loud explosions and terrible smells.

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

**POP!**

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"What is that?" I asked, noticing that the tapping noise was not coming from the draught.

George shrugged at me while Fred got up and checked the window.

Much to everyone's surprise, there was a little brown Owl tapping at the twins' bedroom window. Fred let it in and untied the letter from it's leg. The Owl looked as if it had a long journey. It's feathers were ruffled and it's eyes were droopy; I don't have an Owl, but Hedwig never looked like that unless she had just travelled too far in a short amount of time.

"Aw, poor thing." I commented, reaching out to pet it's beak. The Owl snapped at me and I jumped back. "Prat," I called it.

"Who's that from?" George asked his brother.

Fred had already opened the letter and was laying casually on his bed reading it.

"Angelina." he told us.

I felt the burning in my face increase and I knew I was flushing red on top of the pain that was already there. If I'd looked like a pumpkin before, I was sure I looked like a tomato now.

Why is she writing to him? Why isn't he reading the letter a loud? Is it specifically addressed to him, or is it for the both of them? All of these questions ran through my mind, on top of the embarrassment of looking like a tomato. I stared Fred down, hoping he'd give at least an idea of what the letter was about.

I looked to George to see if he was backing me up at all. He shrugged at me and turned back to their concoction.

I couldn't take the suspense anymore and finally left the room in a huff.

_What am I thinking?_ I asked myself once I got to the kitchen. _I'm starting to act like my twit of a sister!_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. This swelling has got to go down. Fast. There's only a week left until we go back to school and I will not go to Hogwarts looking like a pumpkin/tomato face. Angelina Johnson will not see me like this and I will be better than her at Quidditch this season. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Breakdown Express

"Hermione! Where are all of my underwear?" I yelled across Ginny's small room.

Hermione was standing next to the window, acting strange as usual. She stared at me with a flushed 'Why would I know that?' face then packed a semester's worth of socks into her own trunk.

I was hovering over my trunk wondering where in the world all of my delicates went. The last time I'd seen them were when Hermione took the wash downstairs to have Mrs. Weasley clean them before we left for Hogwarts.

I always hated the night before we left for King's Cross. Even when we stayed at home, it was always this midnight rush to make sure everything was cleaned, packed and all set for the next morning's departure. Ginny, Hermione, the boys and I were doing exactly that. It was about eleven thirty at night and everyone in the entire household was rushing to pack last minute things before we left for school in the morning.

"Well, I can't go commando all semester." I snorted, death glaring at my sister. I swear every time she did the wash, I'd lose something. She lost a pair of cleats once. God knows how she managed that one.

"Well why not?" a voice from the door announced. I turned to see Fred and George standing in the doorway. George was carrying a laundry basket and Fred looked slightly flushed.

I walked over to them and took the laundry basket. "Mum says none of these underpants are hers or Ginny's. She figures they're either yours or Hermione's."

"Those would be mine, thank you very much." I smiled. "Did you guys get everything packed?"

"Days ago! Weeks ago! Months ago! Who even knows if we ever iunpacked/i?" Fred grinned.

"Touche." I told him, turning back to my trunk. "How's the calming draught coming?"

"I find it rather calming, actually." Fred replied with a stupid grin.

"It's calming to think that you find it calming, Fred." George smiled.

The twins walked off down the hallway, trying to incorporate the word "calming," in every sentence they used. I groaned; the last time they did that (with the word 'puke') it lasted for over a week. Clever they are, annoying they can be.

I felt like I hadn't slept for more than two minutes before hearing Mrs. Weasley's sharp, motherly bellow calling up the stairs.

"Wake up! You're all going to miss the train!" her voice rang throughout the house as if the walls wanted us to stop snoring as well.

I groaned and turned over to see that Hermione was already awake and staring out into the still darkened sky. She had a look of contemplation on her face. It was the calmest I'd ever seen Hermione in my entire life. Without even wondering what she was doing, I wished that she'd stay like that forever: Quiet.

"What time is it? It's still bloody dark outside!" Ginny grumbled as she tossed back her comforter.

"It's around six-thirty." Hermione replied. "Did you know that when it's six-thirty in the morning here, it's still ten-thirty at night over in Bulgaria?"

"Bulgaria?" I asked. "Who in their right mind icares/i about Bulgaria?"

"I do." Hermione snapped back at me almost instantly.

Before I could retort, Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs once more. "I said 'WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!'"

With that, all of us were on our feet, dressed and downstairs in a matter of minutes.

As it turns out, we were an hour early to Platform 9 3/4. We were always an hour early, which makes me wonder why Mrs Weasley wakes us up at such an ungodly hour of the morning. Upon thinking about it, if I had six children, I'd probably be excited to get rid of them for a whole year as well. I smiled at the thought and wondered for a second what Mrs. Weasley does without all of us in the house.

Fred, George and I had the first day of school down pact. We wore bright yellow t-shirts with the words "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" written in blinking orange letters (a product of Fred and George's brilliance) underneath our coats and once we got onto the train we started business.

Since we were the first ones aboard the train we picked a secluded compartment in the back and spread the products onto the seats for easy viewing. Skiving Snackboxes on the left and an assortment of other goodies on the right. As we walked around the train in our blinking blinding t-shirts, the kids would see it and follow us back to the compartment. Soon, we'd have a line as long as the train and about enough money to buy one.

Fred and George were very serious about their earnings. None of it went to anything other than joke shop products and supplies. Fred and George loved the money aspect, but I loved the look on the students' faces when they were pleased with what they bought. The look on a first year's face when they buy their first fever fudge is amazing. I guess you could say I like to please people.

"I'm going to run and look for the witch with the food trolley." I told Fred and George about an hour into our expedition. We still had a line cramping the entire compartment.

They looked up from giving a first year the calming draught they had made less than two weeks ago and smiled.

"Alright," George replied "Remember to flaunt that t-shirt!"

"And what's underneath it!" A perverted seventh year muttered after George.

"Come on, Luther! That was just plain rude!" George yelled at him.

I giggled, feeling a little embarrassed and went on my way.

I didn't get more than three feet down the tiny train hallway before running into Hermione. She looked disheveled and hurried as usual. She stopped for a mere second and stared at my shirt.

"Ugh. Which compartment are they in?" she asked, her face turning a fiery shade of blush.

"Why do you need to know?" I retorted, knowing what was coming next.

"Molly, as prefect, I have to stop illegal activities and you know very well that selling products in or on the way to Hogwarts is strictly forbidden!" her voice was ice cold.

"You take that iprefect/i thing a little too seriously." I told her, squeezing my way through.

"Molly if you don't tell me which compartment they're in, I'll have to report you to Professor McGonagall once we get to school."

"Let's play a game, Hermione, you find the compartment and leave me alone. It's easier than catching a chocolate frog." I smirked, turned around and went on my way.

Seriously, sometimes that girl needs to take a break. I've tried to imagine Hermione on holiday on some exotic, tropical island and all I can picture is her telling the natives that their clothing is inappropriate. Imagine if she tried to tell Professor McGonagall ithat/i!

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed Harry and Ron sitting in a compartment laughing hysterically. Ron's face was completely red and Harry looked as if he were crying. I smiled, knowing that this was probably the first time in months that Harry's laughed that hard.

I entered the compartment with a casual "What's up?" I noticed that what looked like Hermione's trunk was laying open onto the floor. Pieces of parchment were scattered everywhere.

The two looked at me and laughed harder. "Hello Molly!" Harry greeted between gasps of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Their laughter was becoming contagious

"Read this." Ron told me, handing me a piece of paper. I recognized Hermione's handwriting at once.

centeriDearest Viktor,  
>Words cannot express my longing for you. I have missed you so much since we've last met. I often feel guilty writing to you as I know you're very busy with your Quidditch career. Part of me is hoping Quidditch is the reason you haven't written me the past two weeks, but the other part is fearful that you've moved on. Please write me soon, I'm not certain how much longer I can wait.<br>Love, your snuggle bunny,  
>Hermione.<p>

P.S: I won't send this letter until I've arrived at Hogwarts. My nosy sister is starting to become suspicious of my behaviors.  
>i/center

I didn't laugh like Harry and Ron, but this did explain Hermione's erratic behavior. I was just shocked that Hermione actually sounded as if she had a heart for once. I tried to picture Hermione on a date and I couldn't imagine anything more than her scolding Viktor's tie.

I shrugged. Maybe Hermione and I just aren't meant to get involved into each other's lives.

"Did you read it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's... quite odd, to say the least." I confessed. "Although, I am rather shocked. I always thought she liked you." I said to Ron. His face went a deeper shade of red and he looked away from me at once.

"So did I!" Harry exclaimed.

"No flinging whizbees!" the three of us heard Hermione approaching the compartment by her shrieking iprefect/i voice. Ron moved to pick up her things so fast I'd barely seen him.

Just in time too, just as he was putting her trunk back up on the over head racks she came bursting through the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. She was speaking to me as if I were a lump of mold on her morning toast.

"Harry and Ron are imy/i friends too." I told her calmly. "And we were just having a chat." I explained.

"Well, if I were you, I'd go console the twins. They were rather upset with me after I disbanded their party." She said smugly.

I felt the fury build up in my veins. How could she do that? They weren't harming anyone... well, we didn't really know if the calming draught actually worked yet, but I was sure that it was perfectly fine.

"Hermione how could you do that?" I yelled. "Sometimes I think you do things because you're jealous of everyone who could possibly be more successful than you!"

"You know very well that selling products on campus and en route to campus is strictly forbidden!" she yelled back.

"And iyou/i know that they weren't harming anyone and that Fred and George are just trying to get their joke shop going!" I hissed.

"I also know that you fancy the pants off of Fred and that's your whole reason for wanting to help them so badly!" she screeched. I was sure that the whole train heard her that time. I could feel my blood boiling and for a second I questioned whether she was really my sister or just some evil child my parents rescued from the streets. '

"And I know that your precious Viktor hasn't been writing to you and that your little heart is in pieces over it." I said in the calmest voice I could muster. I watched the tears well up in Hermione's eyes but I still couldn't feel any sympathy for her. Hermione was intellegent, no one could argue that, but she was also the most evil, cold person I had ever met. "So shove off iSnuggle Bunny/i!"

I stormed out of the compartment and made my way to the back of the train to find Fred and George. I still felt my face burning at the anger I'd felt for Hermione. I couldn't believe she had actually said that. Sometimes I think she'd rat me out for murder, even though I'm her own flesh and blood. We spent nine months together in a womb for crying out loud. We should at least have some respect for one another. Even by saying this, I realize that I don't respect her just as much as she doesn't respect me, but I can't muster up the energy to. It's so hard just getting along with Hermione that I can't even begin to imagine what kind effort it must take to actually be her friend- or sister for that matter. Kudos to Ron and Harry who have to put up with her for so much longer than I do.

"Find the food trolley?" Fred questioned as soon as I entered their presence

"No, I did however find my sister." I grumbled, flopping into the seat across from them.

"Yeah, she found us." George said miserably.

"I'm sorry." I told the twins. "I tried to keep her from bothering you guys."

"Not to worry MollyPop. Hogwarts is a much bigger place with a lot more places to hide." George winked at me. I smiled at him knowing that all of the Weasley products will get sold in one way or another.

I had never noticed before now that George had a stronger build then his twin. His shoulders were broader and his jaw was much more prominent. I wondered for a moment whether George was physically stronger than his brother. I then thought of George getting into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle. I giggled to myself momentarily, picturing the two Slytherins being tossed through the air while George did a victory dance.

I was woken from my daydream by a taping noise on the plexi-glass compartment door. I looked up to see my worst nightmare wearing a bright yellow sundress with matching hoop earrings. She looked absolutely amazing- and by the look on Fred's face, he thought so too.

"Come in, Angelina!" Fred stood up so quickly that I blinked and missed the actual activity happening. He opened the door for her and his face flushed Weasley Red almost immediately.

I started to get that jealous knot in my stomach. The knot that wants to make you cry and run away immediately even though your brain is trying to tell the knot that it wouldn't be such a wise idea. The knot was winning.

I hated how the yellow of her clothing clashed against the brown of her skin. She looked flawless and I couldn't stand it. I looked down at my yellow shirt, noticing how it didn't go so well with the pale white of my arms and neckline- not to mention what it was doing to my hair!

"Uhh, I'm going to go change into my robes." I squeaked out awkwardly.

Fred and Angelina gave me a look of annoyance while George chuckled at me. I immediately felt embarrassed and couldn't stand being in the tiny compartment anymore. I had completely forgotten about Angelina for the day and now she shows up and ruins everything.

I saw Fred give a knowing look to his brother, who then turned his attention to me. "Would you rather go for a walk, MollyPop?"

If heartbreak was a real thing I imagined this is how it felt. I suddenly got a lump in my throat and I felt my eyes fill. I got an aching sensation at the back of my throat down into my neck, along with the sensation of being stabbed in the chest. Just seeing Fred give ithat look/i to George said it all. They were in on something that I wasn't and it killed me. Especially since that something was about none other than Angelina Johnson.

I nodded at George; I was too frightened to speak. I knew that once I opened my mouth all the emotion would come pouring out in a bad case of word vomit and that I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Ooh! I don't know what he sees in her!" I blurted out as I walked along the skinny corridor of the train. George was right behind me.

"Well, by the way he acts, I reckon he fancies her." George said. I couldn't see him but I knew he was smiling like always. George always smiled, no matter what was going on.

"Yes, but iwhy/i? And why can't he tell me?" I muttered.

"Listen, MollyPop." George squeezed by me as he said this. He stood in front of me like the hero in one of the harlequin novels my mum reads. He looked strong and wise; I knew I should probably listen to what he was going to say, but if this was a harlequin novel, Fred would be standing in front of me- not George- and Angelina would have died in some strange war. "I'm not exactly sure why you don't like Angelina, but she's a nice girl. She's very attractive, athletic, and strong willed- she's a lot like you. I think you should give her a chance- not because you want to be her friend, but because Fred really likes her and I can't see you letting a stupid girl wreck yours and Fred's friendship." he was smiling.

On the inside I was thinking iNice girl my bum/i and part of me wanted to tell George the truth. He was right, in a sense. The three of us had been friends for the longest time. Best friends, you could say, but nothing on Earth could ever make me ibefriend/i her. Even though, I'm completely aware that my jealousy for her is completely irrational; I will win this.

For the second time within five minutes, I felt my heart rip to shreds. I was sure that if my organ was really "breaking," that there was nothing left to it by now. This time, when my eyes welled up and my throat ached, I couldn't hold it in. I lunged for George's chest to hide my face, throwing him into the wall. I saw a brief moment of panic across his face before he realized what I was doing.

I used his bright orange blinking t-shirt as a tissue for about five minutes before he pried me off of him. Then, George started laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I sobbed.

"You!" he exclaimed through bits of laughter. "Why, for the love of Merlin, are you crying?"

"Because." I choked out, using my own bright orange blinking t-shirt as a sob towel this time.

"Look at me." George pulled my face up to meet his. "We're always going to be iThe Dynamic Trio/i, or iThe Troublesome Trio/i, or whatever you want to call it... don't just think that once Fred gets a girlfriend it's going to change. Now stop uglying up those pretty little eyes of yours." George was acting like a Harlequin hero again and I didn't quite know what to say, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"You think my eyes are pretty!"

"Yes, those blue babies are so much prettier than brown ones... or green ones for that matter." he smiled.

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome, MollyPop."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: All Positions Up For Change

couldn't believe that George thought I was upset because I was afraid of losing Fred as a friend. Some friend he is; Harry knew I liked Fred and I didn't even have to have a mental breakdown in front of him. It seems weird, really, how complete strangers can know more about you than a best friend can. Take Hermione for instance, I'm her own flesh and blood and I didn't even realize she was having a depressing affair with a famed Quidditch player from Bulgaria. Harry and Ron found out right away, but I took her sneaking around to be something completely her style, like getting secret Ancient Runes lessons from someone far away in Egypt. I was dead wrong; I hope George is too.

All of this was running through my head as I swooped around the Quidditch pitch with Harry in tow. We were working on passing the Quaffle back and forth. Needless to say with me only half paying attention that I wasn't doing a good job. I missed the big red ball almost all the times Harry had tossed it to me. And when I say missed- I mean missed, it hit the stands a few times, making me cringe and thank Merlin that we weren't in an actual game.

"Wow, Molly..." Harry grimaced oI nce we landed on the ground. "Are you really that rusty?"

"No, I just have a lot of things on my mind." I avoided his eyes as I said this. I really didn't want to go into details.

"Do you think your mind will be clear after dinner?" he questioned.

"Hopefully."

The first day of classes came and went so quickly I didn't even register that it actually had happened. I was so upset over the breakdown I had on the train that I didn't even glance at Fred or George when they passed me in the hallways or asked me to hang out after classes. At meal times, I sat with them, but nothing they said stuck into my mind. I guess I was ashamed that I had acted that way. I was also ashamed of what I'd said to Hermione. It was one thing to laugh about her matters privately, and a completely different thing to blow up her spot like I'd done. All day I'd imagined my mother yelling at me.

_Molly! Be nice to your sister!_

History of Magic was the most boring class I've ever endured. Each Wednesday, the hour and half class seemed as if it went on for ages. I really felt thirty years old when the class was finally dismissed. Professor Binns droned on and on about the great Goblin War of 1323 while I forced my eyes to stay open.

Professor Binns was about the only teacher in the school who gave out assigned seats for the year. I sat next to gossip girls, Parvati and Padma Patil. I hated those girls, they thought Hogwarts was mean to be a fashion show and started so much drama that the Young and the Restless wouldn't even hire them to be stagehands.

I had heard them whispering all through class, but I hadn't paid any attention to what they were saying. They're no good for reliable information. It wasn't until Padma poked me in the arm and giggled did I even notice they were talking about me.

"Are you playing Quidditch this year?" she whispered.

"Yes." I replied shortly, knowing that the little twin was about to say something ridiculous next.

"Angelina Johnson says she's not going to let you play no matter how good you are." Padma said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "She can't do that. Captain or not." I was really in no mood to speak of Angelina Johnson.

"Yes she can! I heard her talking to Fred Weasley this morning." Padma suddenly got defensive.

"Why are you telling me this? Frankly, I don't believe you, nor do I care." I shot back at her.

"Fine! Don't listen!" Padma said louder than she meant to.

"AHEM! Miss Granger and Patil! If you have any comments about the Goblin War, please do share!" Professor Binns said narcissistically.

"No sir." Padma and I replied in unison. I shot her a dirty look before she giggled and began whispering to her sister.

"So _then_ she tells me that Johnson isn't going to let me play and that she told you all about it this morning!" I whined to Fred and George on our way to the Great Hall. I was starving and Padma had made me angry.

"I haven't talked to Angelina since last night." Fred replied. "Why do you listen to those Patil girls anyway? You know they're nothing but trouble."

"I know!" I whined, "But they get you right where it hurts." I added softly. "Last night?" I questioned. "I thought you were with George last night."

Fred ignored me, so I averted my attention elsewhere.

The Great Hall was rather beautiful today, the ceiling was baby blue with soft looking pink and orange clouds scattered around the faded beginnings of stars. A light crescent moon peeked from behind a pink cloud.

"You're being ridiculous, Moll. Angie wouldn't do that to you." Fred told me. "Trust me."

"Yeah, the Patils are just being prats like always." George chimed in.

_Trust me_ rang in my head. Fred's voice repeated it a thousand times in a matter of thirty seconds. Why would I trust you now? I thought to myself. You've become a stranger in a matter of a week!

Almost as much of a stranger as my own sister, who sat at the end of the table with Harry and Ron. I noticed her glare in my direction every few minutes, I wondered if she was still mad at me, but the intensity of her stare answered my own question. She was probably only staring to see if little miss Prefect could catch me doing something wrong.

"Helllooooo! Mollyyyy!" George waved his hand in front of my face, regaining my attention.

"What?" I asked him.

"I asked if you wanted to go down to the Pitch after dinner and practice a bit." he smirked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I replied.

"Well don't sound so thrilled." he replied sarcastically.

"I am thrilled." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." George smiled at me while taking a huge mouthful of pudding.

"That's attractive." I muttered under my breath.

"You know it."

The night was rather warm for it being September. The sky imitated the one on the ceiling in the Great Hall and it was even more beautiful in person. The smell of freshly maintained grass radiated in the soft Summer air and I couldn't hold back a smile.

For the second time this season, I was on my Thunderbolt 7000, whipping through the air. My hair flew in all different directions as George and I practiced passing the Quaffle to one another. I was doing better than I had during practice with Harry and I was beginning to be excited. The try outs were coming up soon and no matter what the Patils or Angelina said, I was beginning to think that I was going to make the team no matter what.

As I came out of my daze of thinking too much while on the field, a Bludger flew towards my head, missing me by mere centimeters.

_"George!_" I shrieked.

"What?" He yelled across the pitch. "You weren't paying attention!"

"I was so!" I hollered back, diving towards him. "I haven't missed the Quaffle once!"

He flew behind me, whacking the Bludger with the huge brown club in his hand. I passed him the Quaffle before the Bludger could come back. He threw it back and I quickly darted across the field to get it.

As we played, I noticed that a small crowd had formed at the entrance to the pitch. I lowered myself to the ground in order to get a better look at who it was. Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley were standing together, staring up at George and I with peculiar expressions on their faces.

I got off my broom and walked over to them, noticing that Angelina had a stack of papers in her hand.

"Molly, nice work up there!" Angelina beamed. I immediately felt relief and I knew my cheeks flushed.

"Thanks." I replied shyly.

"Official try outs are in one week." she told me, handing me two papers.

**Gryffindor House Quidditch Try Outs  
>Held: Saturday 12th September and 2pm at the Quidditch Pitch<br>-All Positions Up for Change-  
>For further information please contact Angelina Johnson.<strong>

"All positions up for change?" I asked, beginning to be a little worried. "What's that mean?"

"Well, while Oliver Wood was Captain, we always had the same players on the team and I was thinking that it would look better for our house if we gave some of the other Gryffindor's a chance to play." I couldn't tell if that was a smug expression on her face or a look of remorse. It's quite sad that smug and remorse can look a like on a person.

When Oliver Wood had always been Quidditch Captain ever since I started in my third year. Every year, he kept the same team in tact. Everyone's positions were locked in, and it remained the same for three years. Now that Oliver is gone, Angelina gained the title of Captain and she wants to change everything. I knew she was going to be terrible at this.

"Give one to George, will you?" Angelina asked. "Fred and I are going to pass these out through Gryffindor tower. When you two are done practicing, you can come help if you want." she gave me a tiny smile that bid farewell without having to say a word.

Oh, she makes me so mad. I knew she was going to pull a stunt like this and if I have any say in it, she won't get away with this. Katie Bell, Harry, Fred and George are sure to be angry and put up a fight with her.

"See ya later, Molly." Fred smiled as he walked away with Angelina.

I looked over to the other side of the field to see George putting the equipment away. I wondered for a moment if he cared at all about this "new team" thing. Maybe no one really cared and I was just being irrational as always. Only one way to find out... 


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came really fast. I feel like someone messed around with a Time Turner so that it came quicker than it was actually supposed to and by the way Angelina was acting, I wouldn't have doubted that it was her.

Harry, Fred, George and I practised every chance that we got. In the mornings before breakfast, in the afternoons during our breaks from classes and even at night after dinner. I hadn't practised this hard even when I was on the team officially. We all has cuts, bruises and sores and we hadn't even played a real game yet. The "All Positions Up For Change," jargon rang in our heads and made all of us very worried that we didn't have a secure spot on the team. Well, none of us did, really. Though there was no doubt in my mind that Harry, Fred and George were perfectly safe, I felt I was the only one that needed to worry. I felt stupid thinking that Angelina was out to get me, but there was a boy in the picture and I had seen girls do plenty of stupid things for "love." This might just be one of those "stupid things."

Saturday morning at breakfast, I couldn't even look at any of my former teammates. Everytime I tried, I got this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't eat, I felt I couldn't breathe at times and I just wanted to forget the whole Quidditch thing and go back to the dormitories and cry. But every time I caught a glimpse of Angelina my body felt as if it were on fire. I would not let her win this. This was more than a stupid Quidditch try out. This was a girl on girl competition and I swore on everything I loved that I wouldn't let her win. The Patil girls walked past me and smirked. I wanted to kill them, but that would have to wait until after I had gotten a spot on the team.

"You know, it won't be the end of the world if you don't make Keeper this year, Molly." Hermione was attempting to be nice but at that point in time, when the nervousness and competitiveness was at it's highest in me, I couldn't take it.

"You know, it won't be the end of the world if you don't get any O.W.L.S, Hermione." I said through gritted teeth.

Hermione took a hard breath and left the table.

"Whoa, whoa, someone's a little testy this morning, isn't she?" George laughed.

"Hermione's right though," Fred continued, "It won't be the end of the world. You can just try next year when we have a different captain."

"Why will we have a different captain next year?" I asked quizzically.

"Mollypop, Angelina isn't going to last if she keeps screwing up the team. Katie Bell is already on her ass about this 'All positions up for change' garbage. Fred and I don't like it one bit, either, she's already got an intense training schedule that relies on getting up at six am. How many people do you think are actually going to stay on the team once that starts?" George explained.

All of this was new information to me. While I was so sure that this was a personal attack involving Fred, I hadn't stopped to think that I wasn't the only one not being guaranteed a spot. If Katie Bell was just as furious as I was, maybe this wasn't just about me.

"Yeah," Fred said "Six am! She'll be impeached!"

The walk down to the Quidditch pitch was a long and looming one. Was usually took about fifteen minutes felt like it took four hours. No one spoke during the journey either, which just made us all feel doomed.

"Did you eat your eggs this morning, Molly? You're gonna need all that protein!" Angelina said as she walked up fast behind us. She put her hand on my shoulder before walking off ahead of the crowd and I felt nauseous at her touch.

"No, I didn't eat my eggs..." I mumbled to George who burst out laughing.

"She's just trying to be a good coach." he said, "Give her a break!"

"I'll break something of hers alright..." I muttered I saw George roll his eyes out of the corner of my eyes.

"Alright!" Angelina announced once we all got down to the pitch. "We all know why we're here." she had us lined up to face her like she was a drill sergeant and we were her army. I felt sick and I didn't want to listen to her speak. "We're gonna start with laps. We're going to do twenty laps around the pitch. This will show me who's conditioned, who's been practicing and who's fast. We will begin when I blow the whistle. This isn't a race, so pace yourself. Ready, go!"

There were about fifteen Gryffindors, plus the members of the old team trying out. We all took off at the sound of the whistle which deafened my groan of hatred. I always hated running and I was never very good at it. This wasn't a good start to the try outs. That nervous nauseous feeling rose in my stomach again.

Towards the last of the laps, I was in last place. I watched Fred, George, Harry and even Katie ahead of me and I tried to find the strength in my legs to catch up. When I tried to pump my legs harder, all I was getting in return were harsh aching pains. My legs weren't going to go any faster and I just had to put up with it, I supposed. While I was focusing on my legs threatening to fall off, I felt my right foot begin to slip and instead of catching myself like any normal human being would do, I ended up with a face full of grass.

Great, I thought, Angelina's watching and I just face planted. Awesome.

I felt someone grab my arms and pull me off the ground. It was George. He was breathing heavily and he had sweat stains on his shirt. "Come on, Mollypop, most of the other guys have already given up." I looked to the sidelines where there were about ten Gryffindors, bending over, breathing hard, sweat dripping down their faces and shaking their heads "No" at whatever Angelina was saying to them.

"Let's have fun, shall we? I'll race you!" he grinned.

"Race me?" I exclaimed through gasps of air. "I can barely stand!"

"Yeah, I know, so I'll win!" he laughed at himself and took off.

"Oh no you don't, George Weasley!" I yelled after him. My legs were still so tired as I chased George through the throng of people still running that I noticed were only my original teammates.

He dove between Katie Bell and Fred, who seemed to be having a rather nice conversation and I followed him, running past Harry, I noticed that I was laughing. I was actually having fun while running, something that I'm sure hadn't been done before.

George stopped next to Angelina and I came to a halt as well, not even noticing that our twenty laps were up. I was breathing hard, attempting to catch my breath and the pain in my legs was an annoying twitch now, but I was still laughing.

"Beat you!" He cheered, throwing his arms up in defeat. "You owe me a butterbeer!"

"I demand a rematch!" I gasped between breaths. "You cheated!"

"And how did I do that?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I know you and I know you did!" I smiled.

"Alright, alright!" Angelina calmed the crowd down and everyone stopped talking at once. "Saw your nasty fall, Molly, you alright?" she asked me.

I felt my face go red. I nodded to the floor. I can't believe she saw that! That won't be good for when she picks players. Damn it!

"Now we're going to do some scrimmaging." Angelina said while handing out red and gold jerseys. They reminded me of being back in Muggle gym class. Harry, Katie, and two other Gryffindors who I didn't really recognize were on the Red team while Fred, George and a few kids I remembered as third years were on the Gold team. "Harry, you be seeker. Molly, be keeper..." As Angelina handed out positions to us, I couldn't help but just be thankful that she gave me my old position and nothing new that I had a matter of minutes to learn. I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh that was horrible!" I groaned as the Fat Lady opened up for us to pass through to Gryffindor tower.

"It wasn't that bad.." Harry said quietly. I didn't see it but I knew that Fred and George gave him an 'Are You Bloody Kidding?' look. "You guys, she played really hard!" Harry defended me.

"Yeah, so hard that her face hit the ground." Fred jeered.

"Don't be so hard on her, Fred. She at least blocked a goal." George smirked.

"Yeah, with her head." Fred smiled.

I took the ice pack that Madam Pomfrey gave me off of my head and threw it onto one of the fluffy couches in the common room. Defeated. I knew that's what I was, and it wasn't like I didn't play my hardest. I tried, I really did. A third year was playing Chaser with Katie and missed a bludger that ended up hitting me. My broomstick smashed and I fell all the way to the ground. I have a concussion, the third year got chewed out by everyone there and ran off crying, and Angelina did nothing. It was a pretty eventful day.

"I'm going to bed." I told the guys as I made my way up to the dormitories.

"You don't want to help George and I made Fever Fudge?" Fred asked.

"No." I said more sharply than I meant to.

I crawled into my four poster bed and cried until I drifted off to sleep. I knew there was nothing good about Angelina being captain. Nothing good at all.

"Angie's gonna post the list tonight in the common room." Fred said excitedly as he met up with George and I down by the lake. It was a gorgeous September day and the sun was just setting behind the lake shooting pink and orange rays across the green grass that surrounded Hogwarts.

I was actually surprised when George had met up with me after I had gotten done with classes and asked if I wanted to join him for an afternoon picnic by the lake. He had already snuck down to the kitchens and he had a basket full of snacks.

"Ughhh!" I groaned. I laid back in the grass, remembering how I had blown my chances this past Saturday. "Wait, did you just call her iAngie/i?"

"Yeah." Fred blushed. "We've been hanging out a lot lately."

"More like snogging a lot lately." George taunted.

"Bugger off!" Fred grinned.

I could feel all the color drain from my face. I stared at Fred, mouth open, horrible look of disdain on my face. "So, what, you two are like, a couple now or something?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, kind of." Fred got even redder and he smiled to the grass.

"Well that's just great!" I yelled, getting up from my spot next to George. "You can have your girlfriend and play your Quidditch!" I stormed off back up to the castle, leaving the twins bewildered behind me.

"What's with her? I've liked Angelina for ages, she should be happy that I've finally gotten somewhere." I heard Fred whisper to his brother as I was still 'storming away,'

"I think it's this Quidditch thing. Angelina's got Molly's knickers all in a twist." George told him.

I was crying by the time I reached the castle. I passed kids playing with Finging Whizbees and a Muggle Hackiesack in the courtyard, all whom stopped to stare at me. A boy came up to me and asked if I could get him a Skiving Snackbox from Fred and George before he had any tests and I shoved him off. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone about Fred... or George for that matter.

Fred's got it all figured out. He can date Angelina, you know, because she's so perfect and he can play Quidditch this year while I sit alone and do nothing. I don't know if I was more heartbroken or jealous at the time, but I just wasn't in a good mood.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall stopped me as I passed the third floor Transfiguration room.

"What?" I yelled accidentally. She looked as if she were going to scold me until she saw that I was crying.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She actually sounded concerned which is not an emotion I'd ever heard her express.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Professor. I'm alright." I looked at the floor.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, on yesterday's Pop Quiz you scored highest in the class." She grinned, Professor McGonagall leaned in and whispered "You even surpassed your sister! Good job!"

"Thanks." I was still speaking to the stone floor.

"Go up to the dormitories and get some rest." she told me.

Without saying another word, I continued my journey throughout the castle. I had no idea where to go, I wasn't hungry, so the Great Hall was out. I wasn't tired so I didn't want to go to the dorms, and I didn't feel like doing homework either, so I figured that the entire Gryffindor tower was out of bounds right now. I decided last minute to head up to the Owlery and write my mum and dad a letter.

The Owlery smelled of dead animals (presumably from all the mice that the Owls caught and killed) and droppings. I plugged my nose as I went in, thinking that would help, but when my nose started to hurt from the pressure I was putting on it, I decided to just breathe through my mouth instead. I went over to the little desk where there were pieces of scrap paper, quills and envelopes, sat down and began to write.

centeriDear mum and dad,

How are you? Hogwarts is fine, a little stressful like usual, but that's nothing. We had Quidditch tryouts this past Saturday and I don't think I made the team. :( I suppose that's not the end of the world, but I'm a little upset about it. My Transfiguration professor stopped me in the corridors today and told me I scored the highest marks on our last quiz. I even did better than Hermione! That made my day a bit better. I went on a nice picnic today by the lake with my friend George after classes, that was pretty fun, but that's really all. What have you guys been up to? I miss you.

Love, Molly. /center/i

I picked a big brown barn owl to attach my letter to and sent it on it's way. My parents would probably be shocked to receive a letter from me as Hermione is always the one that writes and not me.

"Hello." a very familiar voice behind me greeted. I turned around to see George standing behind me looking quite concerned. "I've been looking all over for you. You've been up here the whole time?"

"Well, I walked around a bit first." I told him.

"Molly, remember what I told you on the train?" he asked, completely seeming to ignore what I had just said.

"Yeah..."

"I want you to remember that. Fred isn't going to stop hanging out with us because of Angelina. He's too much of a git to do something that bloody useful." George smiled at his own joke.

"Oh." I replied, seeming to not know what he was talking about.

"But that's not why you're upset is it?" He suddenly got serious.

"No, not really.." I averted his gaze and looked out the window. I sensed him coming closer but I still didn't look at him. Then he did something completely unexpected: he took me in his arms and held me.

"You know, Mollypop, Quidditch doesn't really matter at all. I'll still love you even if you don't make the team. I can't speak for Fred and yes, we might make fun of you for a bit, but it's all in good fun and nothing to get bent out of shape over. I still don't know why you don't like Angelina, but it's probably a girl thing that I'll never understand." he then kissed my cheek.

I stood there, in George's arms, not knowing what to do. So I just nodded and kept my eyes locked on the landscape out the window. I was absolutely shocked.

"Molly, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I was actually going to talk to you about it by the lake, but Fred came and you left before I could say anything." I still couldn't look at him. I felt like I knew what was coming and I didn't want to listen to it. I couldn't listen to it at all.

"Molly, I've fancied you for a while now and this may be a bad time but, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he acted as if he'd practised this very moment a hundred or so times. He probably did, knowing George. He wasn't as sporadic as Fred is, which maybe is why I like Fred so much.

"What?" I asked him, backing out of his embrace. "George, I... I..."

"You don't have to say yes..." it was his turn to look out the window.

"Maybe this isn't the best time." I told him, running away for the second time that day.

I laid in my bed with the pillow over my head hoping to suffocate myself, well, not really but at the time, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Everything was rushing through my head all at once: Fred, Angelina, Quidditch and most of all, George's confession and boyfriend offer. I hadn't even had a boyfriend yet, but I always assumed it would be Fred. After all, Harry said it was "obvious" to every one that I liked him, so why didn't my two best friends see it.

I can understand if Fred didn't like me back, that would be one thing, but this whole him not even realizing it iand/i not liking me back was just absurdity. George liking me is absurd as well. Why would he like me? I always assumed he'd end up with Katie Bell.

And Fred and George are twins, is liking one of them the same as liking the both of them? No, they're very different, I suppose. Fred is more sporadic, yet he's quieter than his brother. Fred's the one who comes up with all the good ideas and George makes them happen. I guess George is more proactive and knows how to get things done whereas Fred is more laid back and relaxed. They're not the same but they're not as different as Hermione and me. Are twins even supposed to date other twins? That is kind of odd now that I think about it.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Suddenly the pillow came off of my face and I saw Ginny Weasley standing over me.

"Ugh, why is everyone saying that to me today?" I moaned out of exhaustion.

"Angelina's just posted the Quidditch team!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and? I doubt I'm on it." I rolled over, away from her.

"Yes you are! You've made Keeper!" she squealed.

"What!" I jumped out of my bed. "I made it! Ginny, this isn't a joke!"

"No!" she grinned.

"The boys didn't put you up to this?" I was very skeptical.

"No, Molly, I swear!"  
>I got out of bed so quickly that I was sure I saw Ginny do a double take. I ran down the stairs and into the Common Room where there was a crowd of upset looking Gryffindors that I remember seeing at the try outs.<p>

Before I could even push my way through the twenty or so students to get to the bulletin post, before I could even get through to see the list myself, I was picked up, spun around and congratulated. When I was done being disoriented, I looked down to see that it was none other than George Weasley holding me.

Surprise, surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

"George put me down!" I hissed. It was supposed to come out as a whisper, but my words came out more harshly than I expected.

He shot me a frightened look as if he knew he'd done something out of bounds and immediately put me down. "Sorry, Mollypop." he muttered as if he'd just gotten into trouble.

I glanced across the Common Room and spotted Fred and Angelina share a private kiss on one of the big, fluffy sofas.

"Ohhh bloody hell!" I groaned without meaning to.

George snapped his gaze to where I was looking. "What's the big deal, Moll?" he asked me. "They're always snogging in some private corridor or behind a suit of armor, I'm actually just glad they're being open about it now." he shrugged. "Hey, wanna go down to the kitchens and have some celebratory Pumpkin Juice?" he whispered this last part into my ear so that no one else in the crowded Common Room could hear.

"Yeah," I replied "Whatever."

Truth is, I didn't really want to go to the kitchens with George. I didn't want to go on anymore picnics by the lake with him, I didn't want to help them think of new inventions, I didn't want to be his girlfriend. Plainly, I didn't want to do anything with George Weasley.

I was still in shock that he asked me out and now I was doubly shocked at how he just brushed it off. I'm very aware that both Fred and George could have whomever they wanted at Hogwarts and I was very flattered that George at least wanted me, but what on Earth was wrong with his twin?

_Hello, I'm right here! _

"So, Molly, about earlier..." George started.

"No, George." I said flatly.

"No, what?" he asked, giving me a look of confusion.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend." I told him.

"Is it something, I did?" he asked curiously. "Is it something I said? Did I ask you out all wrong?"

"No."

"Listen, I planned to by the lake, but Fred came and-"

"No, George, it wasn't something you did, or said, the lake would have been romantic, but still my answer is no." I explained in a huff.

"But, why? I thought you liked me..." he looked rather disappointed.

"I do like you, that's why we're best friends." I said this rather politely as to not hurt him further. Don't get me wrong, George is a fantastic man, but I really had my heart set on Fred and of course, I couldn't tell that to his twin brother who just so happened to be asking me out.

"I think I get it." he stopped walking. I kept going and he pulled my arm lightly so that I'd face him. "You fancy Fred. That's what it is! This whole time you weren't worried about your friendships or Quidditch, that was all an act wasn't it?"

I shut my eyes, stared at the ceiling and sighed. "I was worried about Quidditch..."

"Only because you were fighting Angelina for Fred!" George exclaimed. "That whole thing on the train, it was because you were jealous, wasn't it?"

I looked away from him to a suit of armor who I felt was also staring at me accusingly.

"You know what Molly? You don't even have to answer me! I know it was! You're a ruddy scarlet woman!" he yelled.

I looked at him, my jaw dropped, the most insulted I've ever been in my life. I couldn't even think of words to say. How the hell could he call me a scarlet woman when I haven't even done anything. George wasn't wrong about anything else, but calling me that name, he certainly was out of bounds. He had no right! I was appalled and the worst part was, I couldn't even think of anything to retort with.

"What are you two doing out of the tower? It's past curfew!" Hermione suddenly came around the bend of the corridor being her usual Prefect self. "I'm going to have to write you up for a detention with Professor McGonagall!" she said sternly.

"Don't even bother!" George said cooly as he walked away from the both of us. He left me there with my sister completely stunned.

Hermione gave a weak squeal as she was floored by George's behavior. "What happened?" she asked quickly.

I couldn't even answer her. I watched George walk away in silence. I could hear his angry huffing echoing through the stone hallway until he was out of sight.

"I said, what happened!" Hermione repeated herself.

"You know what, Hermione? Just give me the damn detention and shut up!" I yelled walking in the opposite direction of George.

"That's not the way towards the tower!" my sister called after me. "Molly!" she yelled.

The next morning at breakfast, I went looking for Angelina Johnson. She wasn't too hard to find, now that she and Fred were a couple she was latched onto his arm (not to mention his face) while I entered the Great Hall.

"Angelina, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her.

"Well sure Molly, do you want to go somewhere private?" she asked, seeming surprised at my request.

"No, right here is fine." I said "Uhm, I'd like to give up my Keeper position on the team." I looked at the wooden bench in front of Angelina as I spoke. It wasn't really something that I wanted to do, but last night as I wandered around the castle, I came to the conclusion that the only way to prove to George that I was not a scarlet woman was to resign from my position from the team and never speak to either him or his twin ever again.

Yes, it seems very harsh and drastic, but I had no idea what else to do. This is what my FishPop inventing brain comes up with.

Fred choked on the swig of orange juice he had just taken. George dropped his fork and the clatter echoed throughout the hall, he stared at me with his mouth open, full of scrambled eggs.

"But Molly, if you didn't want the spot then why did you try out?" she asked me. I could tell she was angry but was trying to keep her cool.

"Well, I did want it, but I figured I'd better take a page from my sister's book and focus on my studies. I didn't do too well last term." I stared straight at the floor as I lied.

"Well, alright..." Angelina still sounded as if she were about to explode any minute. "Thanks for telling me ahead of time, though."

I skipped breakfast that morning, after I spoke to Angelina, I went straight to my first class. I was about fifteen minutes early and the only one in the classroom. I wondered for a moment if this is how Hermione feels everyday. She's early for everything, and then she walked through the classroom door not five minutes later and yeah, that was definitely how she feels everyday.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Waiting for class to start. Same as you." I pointed out.

"Yes, but why so early?"

"Because I didn't want breakfast!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't."

"I heard you quit Quidditch."

"Yeah?"

"Is this because of whatever happened between you and George last night?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm just curious."

This forced conversation between my sister and I thankfully ended abruptly when other students started to pour in. I sighed a big breath of relief and took out my parchment and quill waiting for Professor McGonagall to start her lecture on the Transfiguration laws of 1793.

McGonagall droned on and on and I took the best notes as I could while trying not to be bored to death. Usually during the first half of the lesson we had a lecture and then the second half we learned a new spell. The lecture part of this session seemed to last forever. It was like History of Magic all over again.

Sometime when I stopped paying attention, a little green paper crane flew onto my desk, waking me from my daydreams. I wasn't stupid, I knew it was a note.

_I didn't give you detention like I should have. _

_George either. _

_What happened? Do you want to chat about it? _

_-Hermione_

Rather than send a note back and have McGonagall catch on, I glanced at Hermione and mouthed "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering me, she held a pointer finger up at me and raised her hand to answer whatever McGonagall's question was. Damn, she can pass notes and pay attention, what a multi tasker!

A few moments later, another green paper crane flew to my desk. I threw my head back to the ceiling and sighed. What is she doing?

_I'm trying to be more like you. _

_Witch Weekly says smart girls aren't attractive and that I should do things like this to get attention from boys. _

_And seeing as how you have both Fred, George and every other guy in Hogwarts oogling at you all the time, I figured I'd give it a shot. _

_-Hermione_

Again, instead of sending a note back, I put on the most dissapproving face I could muster and mouthed a "WHAT!" to Hermione.

I heard McGonagall give a puff at the front of the class "Miss Granger, let me see that note!"

Since I was still looking at Hermione, I saw her face go pale as she looked at me.

"No, Professor, I'll put it away right now." I told her.

"You either give it to me or read it to the class!" she barked "Now, what is so important that it cannot wait until after my lesson to talk about.

"Well, this note is from Hermione and it's actually quite urgent. You know she'd never pass notes in your class without a good reason." I thought my logic would please the elderly woman, sadly it didn't.

"Read it to us then."

The heard the whole class snigger as I stood from my chair. Hermione got even paler and she put her hand over her mouth, absolutely horrified. I thought she even might scream.

"Molly, can you please remember to pick up your dirty knickers before you leave the dormitories. I am simply sick of looking at them and they reek!"

I saw the relief wash over Hermione's face as I made up a fake note making me look like a pig on the spot. The whole class laughed hysterically but McGonagall didn't look pleased one bit.

She told me to sit down and she went on with her lesson as if nothing happened.

"Thank you!" Hermione whispered graciously to me. I believed she meant it.


End file.
